


Brought into Reality

by RoNask



Category: Law & Order: SVU, law - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 10:07:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20619263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoNask/pseuds/RoNask
Summary: Talking it out wasn't an option, and as much as this shouldn't be one either, it felt better, much better.





	Brought into Reality

To talk it out, somehow, looked like the most reasonable and also the most insane option.

Perhaps they feared that to talk it out would make it real. There would be no way to deny it, words would give it the power to exist in their world, between them.

Somehow, his hand under her blouse wasn’t an issue, even if his fingers had slipped under the bra and were teasing her nipple to hardness.

There was no talking about it, yet the way he crawled over her after throwing her on the bed was more than acceptable. There was also no questioning the eagerness that almost made her clumsy as she undid his belt and pants.

Elliot had her aching against him, his mouth on her neck.

Her trembling hands pulled his underwear away.

She licked her dry lips. “El… Elliot!” the sound got caught somewhere in her throat, a breathy moan followed it.

As her nails dug on his back, the image of them came to her mind. A decadent sight in the darkness of her bedroom, yet enough to make her burn, enough to make her whine.

They shouldn’t be doing this, but nothing could be done now. They were past the point of no return.

She was far gone with him buried down to the hilt inside her. His scent all over the place, it would haunt her for days to come, much like this very night.

Sin. And nothing but.

Olivia shivered, her entire form shaking. A sound rising from deep down her throat. Unavoidable.

She felt it. It made her walls contract, her pulse rush, her breathing change. She opened her eyes to find…

Nothing.

No one.

The detective blinked.

No one. She was alone in her bedroom.

A dream. That was all it had been. A wet dream, a sleeping orgasm.

She swallowed, glanced around, shifted on the bed and decided to ignore it. Perhaps, if she didn’t think about it, it would go away, it would disappear.

Maybe. Maybe she would be able to go back to sleep.


End file.
